Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/ Miniature Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Meiskaillexe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybridaMiniature rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Meineytaxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and an unnamed seedling (non-patented in the United States). The xe2x80x98Meineytaxe2x80x99 variety is marketed under the CUMBA MEILLANDIA trademark. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Savagoodxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,761). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
(xe2x80x98Meineytaxe2x80x99xc3x97Unnamed Seedling)xc3x97xe2x80x98Savagoodxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Miniature rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits a narrow bushy growth habit,
(b) forms in abundance in clusters on a nearly continuous basis attractive very double bright Lemon Yellow blossoms that well retain their coloration upon maturity,
(c) forms very dense dark green semi-glossy foliage,
(d) develops well following budding and following the rooting of cuttings, and
(e) is well suited for pot forcing under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is particularly well suited for pot forcing under greenhouse growing conditions to form a distinctive gift plant.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from its parental varieties. More specifically, the xe2x80x98Meineytaxe2x80x99 variety forms bicolored orange-yellow blossoms and a more divergent growth habit. The xe2x80x98Savagoodxe2x80x99 variety displays small medium yellow urn-shaped blossoms.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned methods as performed in the South of France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another. Good plant development is displayed regardless of the mode of asexual propagation.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meiskaillexe2x80x99 variety.